Monster
by RiptideZ
Summary: Daniel was a Spartan III from Gamma Company, a TASKFORCE: HEADHUNTER Operative, he was one of the greatest Spartans ever created yet somewhere along the way, something went wrong. The Spartans, child-soldiers created in the defense of Humanity. Man planned for an army of Angels, some fell. They became Monsters.


**I would like to say this is simply a one-shot set around an idea of mine. This may become a bigger idea but I'm not sure yet. I got to get my other stories out of the way first. If you think this may seem familiar, I may have taken influence from some guys from Halo Fanon: the Halo Fanfiction Wiki. I also put a Halo 5 easter egg in the story, its pretty easy to catch if you look carefully. Read and Review guys, I like you feedback.**

**…**

_Welcome to RiptideZ's "Monster" a non-profit fan-produced fiction product under the ownership of set penname: RiptideZ._

_DISCLAIMER:_

_All copyrighted items mentioned or used in this work belongs to their rightful owners at 343 Industries, Microsoft, and other brands mentioned below or later under terms of Fair Use. The author only owns their own creations. This author is an adamant supporter of Constructive Criticism, please read and review, be mindful however, this author will delete your comment if it is considered of ill-intent or overstated such as being already stated more than a few times. If anything is wrong with the writing piece, contact RiptideZ through the reviews section, or Instant Messaging."_

* * *

**…**

"_The finest Spartans ever." _– Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051 'Ambrose' Trevelyan (2511-2552), recording his thoughts on the Spartan III Company: GAMMA.

**…**

"State your name for the record, please." The smooth but distinctly synthesized voice of a Smart AI rang through the Spartan's ears.

"Spartan Daniel-242, Gamma Company." The said augmented soldier stated.

Daniel-G242, a former Gamma Spartan, former Spartan Headhunter operator, and UNSC fugitive found himself restrained in an interrogation room in an undisclosed location. The reinforced titanium cuffs held even under the strain of an augmented human's struggle to escape the metal braces. His vacuum-sealed light infantry combat suit remained on his body minus the helmet.

"Spartan G242, if you can even be called a Spartan anymore. Where do I start with you?" The interrogator said, his face illuminated by the dazzling high beam behind his Head.

Another interrogator behind the man spoke, a woman, "You were born on Tribute, an Inner Colony world in 2538. Your parents were of North American-European heritage, and worked for the Sinovent Heavy Machinery. You grew up in a lower-middle class community and was noted as being essentially normal. Nothing grandiose or shocking about your background, you were nothing special."

"I don't remember my childhood, I don't remember and I don't care." Daniel said annoyed as he fidgeted and again struggled briefly with the restraints.

"Don't think about trying that against those restraints they were designed to hold back Spartan-IIs during the augmentation phase, we've also had them tested on Brutes and Elites, if they couldn't break them, I doubt you would be able." The woman stated seriously, her face also illuminated by the interrogation lights.

Proceeding with the interrogation, the woman handed the man her data board to the man. The man spoke, "In 2542, your parents were killed during an Insurrectionist raid on a Sinovent Dry-dock and was forced to be relocated to the Thompson State Orphanage. In 2544, you were picked out of 20, 30 kids at the orphanage for having the genetic markers that were required of Spartans, based on your psychological report given by an anonymous therapist said that you had little opinion on any human faction, but that you were protective toward your neighbors. You were talked into joining Gamma Company by showing you had a knack for wishing to protect your fellow humans based on multiple reports of Covenant attacks in the Outer Colonies. You were not as vengeful toward the Covenant due to lack of experience with Covenant-first hand yet you were very self-righteous and extremely loyal to what you believed in. So I will ask you this, where the hell did you do wrong if you were so damn loyal to your species?"

"I have nothing to say, I did what I thought was right." Daniel stated as he grew deathly calm and completely stopped fighting the restraints.

"Was that right? I don't know where that idea came around but if abandoning your duty and killing fellow UNSC soldiers is the right thing to do then I have nothing to say to you." The woman stated.

"Then we can agree on something, if you got nothing to say then to me than can I go?" Daniel said sneering ironically.

"No, you're a fugitive, what makes you think you can leave?" The man stated.

"I just thought since you don't have nothing left for me, I might be let out."

"That's all cheesy and good, but I still got things to do, from what it looks like, Spartan, you'll never see daylight again."

"…" Daniel said nothing and stared at the man with a death glare.

"You and Gamma Company grew up together all well and good, you were part of Fireteam Hatchet, along with 3 other Spartans. Mia-G046, Kaiden-G303, and Juilan-G197. You then graduated and scored high enough to join Taskforce Headhunter along with other Spartan-IIIs from Alpha, Bravo, and Gamma Companies. You and Mia made up a two-man team in 2550 and 2551 until you two went AWOL. From there we have nothing left on your official record in service to the UNSC, so I again ask, what happened?"

"If you have access to that much information on my work, then I'm sure if you keep reading, you can figure it out yourself." Daniel stated dead serious.

The woman walked into view for a brief second and revealed a figure fitted in a mat gray workplace skirt and a mat gray matching dress shirt with a clearly marked Office of Naval Intelligence ensign; her uniform spoke "SPOOK" all over it. Oddly enough, Daniel thought she looked irregularly sized, around 7 feet tall, Daniel was around 6 feet, 2 inches; an average human height even with Spartan augmentations. Something was strange about the woman but before he could think about it her open palm shot out toward his face.

A loud smack rang through the room as Daniel's head drooped for a second as he tried to recollect himself from the shock, the woman's hand hit harder than an Elite's fist. By the time he had pulled himself back together, the woman had again retreated back into the veil of the darkness.

"Your last mission before you and Spartan-046 disappeared off the grid. You were sent to a former glassed colony world in the Glasslands, Emerald Cove, was it?" The man said as his hand passed along the shoulder of his female counterpart.

Daniel just nodded his head solemnly.

"You were ordered to eliminate a Covenant Forward Operating Base and Hydroelectric Charging Facilities used to fuel their Supercarriers. Intel shows that the Covenant had confiscated the planet's nuclear stockpile, you went in and prepared to detonate the explosives, but when you were ordered to destroy the facility, you refused. Enough nuclear weapons and an entire Covenant fleet caught with its shields down, yet you refused. Why?" The man stated.

"Ask my handler, if I remember correctly he was with you guys, was he not?"

"I don't care for the Commander's input, I want you to tell me why Humanity lost the chance to get a shot back at the Covenant." The male ONI agent stated.

"We could have slowed the Covenant for 6 to 8 months if you had eliminated the base! We have evidence to show that the fleet that you failed to eliminate made up a third of the Covenant invasion fleet that turned Reach to glass! You could have saved millions of lives!" The woman yelled at Daniel.

"We found a cell of former Emerald Cove humans who had been left on the planet during the retreat from the Outer Colonies. They had taken refuge in the old habitation centers below the planet's surface. There were about 20 thousand refugees who had been holding out for nearly a decade. Of them, about 3000 were UNSC forces who had been waging an insurgent campaign waiting for Human reinforcements. We were not able to get in contact with the survivors, but my partner and I refused to kill those we swore to defend."

"And you let billions die when you let Reach burn—," yelled the woman, interrupting Daniel.

Suddenly, the intercom blazed on, "Agent Locke, Agent Meriwether, report to Admiral Cook's office."

The woman looked up at the intercom annoyed, "This isn't finished; I'll be back. The woman stated and headed for the door and opened it and closed it behind her with an electronic lock.

The other agent, whatever his name was remained in the room and sternly glared down upon the renegade Spartan as if he were some petty child thief stealing bread from the bakery on 33rd street in Chicago.

"Alright, where were we? You refused to set the nukes. You call for evacuation then we lose contact. The extraction team arrives and then everything breaks loose. Video recording footage from the stealth Pelican show you attacked the retrieval team along with your fireteam mate. In the scuffle, you killed 3 of the soldiers and left another four with injuries that should have killed them. You hijack the Pelican, steal a Covenant Corvette with a working Slipspace drive and jump to parts unknown. Just gone, then you resurface two years later on Mars with Spartan-046 as guns-for-hire. Took an entire task force of Spartan IIs, Army Rangers, Marines, and 3 frigates to hunt you and your teammate down in 2554. By now you have killed off 39 soldiers with your own hands that number could be in the billions if you count your lack of judgment. That all sound right?" The man stated angrily.

Daniel looked him in the eyes, at least where he thought the man's eyes were. "Crystal, sir…"

The man turned to a panel on the wall and poked it. He spoke, "Nebraska, remove all recordings devices and video footage from this point until I say otherwise."

A feminine voice of a Smart A.I replied, "Copy that, Agent Roark, all recording devices will be turned off until otherwise stated. Shutting down my own access as well."

"Thank you, Nebraska." The man turned off the main blinding light and turned on the dimmer interior lights adjourning the room. Now Daniel could make out his face.

For a second the man's face, milky white from lack of sunlight and his hair trimmed down to meet tradition. He remained emotionless and grim, he wore advanced combat armor, the likes only matched by that of the armor he saw worn by Spartan IIs. His emotionless stare transformed into a bloodthirsty grin, parallel from a sociopath but more along the lines of a caged animal, a sign of extreme pent up rage bubbling to the surface.

"I lost two of my best friends and my brother when you and your teammate killed members of TASKFORCE: LIGHTNING; you have a lot to answer for kid. Heck, how can I even call you a Spartan?"  
He said angrily. "You think yourselves heroes when really you're nothing but monsters."

"…then I guess we can agree on something then, huh?" Daniel stated quietly.

"So you also think you're monsters, then this will be a lot easier since you got all the morality boundaries out of the way. Just give me a second." Agent Roark grabbed the metal chair he had been using to lean on, he moved it over to the other side of the room and forced it under the door, efficiently making it impossible to open from the outside.

"You're no Spartans, you and your friends from Gamma Company, you're just a bunch of animals with your masters keeping you on short leashes, I remember reading your files, you had a bunch of chemicals pumped into you that varied from the main formula, you were once humans, now your just a bunch of lab rats with a notorious ability to kill. Eventually the Spartan IIs and IIIs are going to die out, and starting with you, I think I might just make your ends a little quicker."

"I understand that you were in Headhunters. I understand that you IIIs shared special relationships with your partners. I've had special relationships with my fellow soldiers. How would you feel if I messed around with your partner, your friend, maybe something more? Spartan G-046, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I played with her a little. After all, you wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

Daniel growled angrily in an animalistic type of way, "Don't you dare touch her, asshole."

The Spartan IV, Agent Roark grinned menacingly as he walked around the table and stepped directly into Daniel's face, "What you going to do now, monster. I have your leash, and like a dying horse, I'm going to euthanize you!"

Daniel nodded grinning manically back at the enraged Spartan IV. He moved his armed arm against the metal of the links and crushed a casing of a chemical stored in his combat suit. His arm was suddenly covered in slick acid, a special concoctions that Daniel had gained from the Black Market that allowed him to burn through just about any metal compound, a weapon that Daniel had fine-tuned to not include the special plates of his customized SPI Mk.3 Combat Armor. The metal brace melted into weak gray slush that slide off the side of his newly flaring energy shields.

Daniel quickly ripped his fist free from the brace and punched the face of his interrogator. While the older Spartan was recollecting himself from the hit, Daniel turned his back to get off the other brace by manually turning it off. He turned to find the other Spartan rushing him and tackling him across the room.

Daniel reached for his bayonet on his left shoulder blade to find it missing along with his explosives, guns, and other weapons. A fist from below was narrowly dodged as Daniel frantically ducted another punch from the left side. Reaching into his back soft case container, Daniel released from an inner pouch a smaller combat knife that sparked with electricity.

Agent Roark grabbed the stun baton from on the table and rushed at Daniel. The smaller fighter waited to get in close and used a overcharged energy field around his fist to grab and disable the stun baton with and grappling posture and tore the metal stick from Roark's gauntlet and threw it to the other side of the room where we brought the knife down across the side of Roark's neck. The man felt a shock run through his shields and cut into his skin along his spinal cord stunning him and making him see stars in the corners of his eyes.

Daniel rushed and shoved the Spartan IV into the chair and quickly locked the joint around the opponent's arm. The man started to struggle desperately as Daniel backed up and admired his work, knife in hand.

"You got your chance to hold the leash and you did horribly, now it's my turn. Let's play a little game called Twenty Questions. I ask, you answer. You don't answer, I cut off one of your fingers or toes. Let's start with two easy ones. "Where's Mia and what were you talking about when you mentioned those drugs and the changes in the augmentation formula?" Daniel asked as he let the spark knife flash in affect with two sparks.

The man stared shocked across from him silently thinking to himself, then he spoke his answer.

**...**


End file.
